


i’m mad

by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)



Category: My Own Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever
Summary: i’m livid





	i’m mad

i typed out this really cool description of how i want to time travel back to east in the 80s and see what it was like, and post something not drama or feelings

and then this shitty website decided to delete the post before it uploaded and i really fucking liked it and now i’m pissed off


End file.
